kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IZerox
If it's not too much trouble Young Master Xehanort I tried to upload a different version of 3D young Xehanort, but I accidentally messed up your file while trying to do so. That was not my intention and I hope I did not cause any irreparable damage. --Sir Phil Mirrory, Toa of Mirrors, Founder of the Munchkin Wiki 00:59, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Talk bubble request Awww! Butter Terranort Pranked... Hello }|Xion=Hi. Um...awkward... Can I make you a talk bubble?}} }|Xion=It's o.k. I have 7 talk bubbles. I don't use 4 of them. One is detleted. One is made for someone else. Two are made for fun. I'm fine.}} Rips Part of the discussion we had had earlier was that the rips, while more accurate to the game, are of a distinctly different quality to the other images, and for conformity, we wanted to use the renders when we had them.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 21:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't say the rip was lower quality, I said it was different. It doesn't fit. It's a great alternative when it's all we have, but when we have an official render, that fits best.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 23:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::The other images are CGI renders, while the rips are not, and noticeably so.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 00:08, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Vanitas Theme Young Xehanort Could you possibly upload a version of the image with the legs more apart, like on the Sora KH2 image? His legs are just kind of "standing at attention"-y.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:44, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Aqua models :These rips are awesome. Thanks for getting them!(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 17:17, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations, you are December's Featured User! Here is your medal. Wear it proudly! Of course, I just assumed it slipped your mind (believe me, if he wasn't already a mod I'd be all for making ShardofTruth the featured user; I nominated him to be the first one). Congratulations on being the featured user, by the way! 06:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) hi, i noticed u recently updated renders of a few characters the wikia currently did not have, and i was wondering if it was possible to get gaming renders of maleficent's goons? i understand if it is not possible, but it was just a thought, thanks!--Kingdom Hearts Fan 17:57, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Kingdom Hearts Fan ha, anytime! --Kingdom Hearts Fan 03:04, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Kingdom Hearts Fan goons oh i apologize i meant like HQ Game renders instead of cutouts from the ultimania book, but if you dont want to, i mean, it doesnt really matter, i was just curious, as to if u wanted do it or not. --Kingdom Hearts Fan 16:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Kingdom Hearts Fan Regarding Unknown's weapons Models picture }|— }}} |text= Can you get a picture of Marluxia scythe in the weapon section of the article and make the scythe the other way because it is backwards }} Xemnas's "thing" in his Keyblade Armor Do you think you could get a clear shot of just the weapon Xemnas is holding? Also, if you are able to get it, could you get rips of the Unknown's weapons, in each of their forms? I'd prefer those to the screenshots we have now. 18:52, December 13, 2010 (UTC)